U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,310 to Raymond discloses a fabrication facility comprising an elevator in a vertical shaft below ground
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,815 Johnson discloses a rotatable elevator platform which is motor driven moving up and down in a shaft and suspended from cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,319 Fairburn discloses a platform bearing a hydraulically powered turntable suspended on cables with counterweights
Canadian Patent No. 2,479,412 Bertelsen, filed Aug. 26, 2004 and Canadian Patent Application No. 2,567,024, Bertelsen, filed Sep. 14, 2006, claim methods and apparatuses by which multi-stage work pieces are constructed on adjustable platforms.